Memories of the happy old times
by Dailan-chan
Summary: Sirius Black ha sido siempre el mas guapo de Hogwarts, pero... La aparicion de un nuevo alumno puede provocar que su condicion peligre, mas aún si dicho alumno está determinado a convertir las vidas de los merodeadores en un infierno.SLASH SBRL
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Este fic no es apto para mentes débiles ni fuera de sitio, de hecho, no es apta para ninguna mente que se precie de serlo. Si lo leéis es bajo vuestra entera responsabilidad. Aparte de ser una completa diarrea mental este fic contiene slash (Sirius/Remus), es decir relación romántica entre dos hombres, homófobos y detractores del genere abstenerse por favor.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, excepto Rossi, este es miiiio y soooolo miiiiiio, mi tesoooooro...**

**Weno, este s l primer capitulo de mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por si alguien aún no se ha enterado, contiene slash, la pareja es Sirius Remus y esta situado en la época en que los merodeadores iban a Hogwarts. No se si Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Lestrange y demás coincidieron con ellos allí, pero en mi fic van al mismo curso, lo siento. La primera parte del capitulo es un semi-intento-de-monologo de un personaje original mío, Koryu Rossi Lee, no os preocupéis que nuestros heridos merodeadores aparecerán más abajo.**

**Memories of the happy old times**

**CAPITULO 1: I'M ROSSI! THE FIRST EXPERIENCES OF A PRINCE DEMON WITH THE MAGICIAN WORLD**

Siempre sentí fascinación por el mundo humano, me había pasado toda mi vida en el infierno, rodeado de magia y demonios tarados cuya única ambición era fastidiar y/o destronar al Rey Lucifer, por eso, el mundo humano, lleno de dulces almas inocentes y aparatos de alta tecnología, era mi gran debilidad, adoraba los ordenadores, las motos, los teléfonos, en fin todo aquello que funcionara con electricidad, tenía mi habitación llena de cacharros de los cuales no tenia ni la más mínima idea de su uso, pero como me gustaban hasta la locura, podía pasarme horas intentado hacer funcionar un aparato que la mayoría de las veces terminaba explotándome en mi bello rostro. Aun y así, mis visitas a tan fascinante paraje terminaron cuando cumplí 250 años y mi padre decidió que era demasiado imprudente para dejarme suelto por el mundo, supongo que tenía miedo de que provocará una crisis energética grave con mi obsesión por los aparatitos de marras. Por eso no me lo pude creer cuando papá-Lucy (aka Lucifer/ Satanás / El Demonio / etc...) me informó que pasaría un año en una escuela humana, mi primer pensamiento fue de alegría, tendría la posibilidad de observar a este curioso animal llamado adolescente en su hábitat natural y aprender a utilizar un microondas (un fascinante aparato), aunque mi alegría pronto se turnó en desanimó, cuando supe que mi escuela, no sería una escuela normal sino la famosa escuela de brujería de Hogwarts.

Aquí todos vosotros, simples mortales, pensareis¡que pasada, la escuela de Harry Potter¿o no? Bueno, supongo que esto era un hecho bastante obvio dado que esto es un fic de Harry Potter, aunque estos pequeños detalles a menudo escapan a la comprensión humana. En fin, yo no me sentí ni la mitad de fascinado, para empezar el niñato este de las gafas aún no estaba ni pensado y por seguir, porque ya llevaba 437 años yendo a escuelas de magia, negra, pero magia al fin y al cabo, y por muy emocionante que pueda parecer al principio, cuando llevas 4 siglos con las frases ridículas estas de ellas hasta los huevos, por que además, viviendo en un palacio lleno de sirvientes que saltan cuando yo digo 'rana', la magia solo sirve para tocar los huevos a los demás y impresionar a las chicas, aunque esto no me hace mucha falta, con mis encantos naturales me basto y me sobro, y sino solo tengo que decir la frase mágica: 'soy el hijo de Satanás', que funciona a las mil maravillas.

Cuando le pregunté a mi padre los motivos de tan estúpida decisión, su brillante contestación fue que creía que necesitaba aprender algo de magia humana y de educación. ¡Aprender! El viejo pretendía que YO, su séptimo hijo, el más guapo y genial de los 666 que tenía, fuera como estudiante a una escuela de brujos tarados durante un año ¡el horror! Mis múltiples intentos para hacerle cambiar de opinión fueron en vano, el viejo es mas tozudo que una mula, y si se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que yo tenía que ir a estudiar (el solo pensar en la palabra me daba escalofríos) a una escuela humana para mejorar mi educación, me haría ir allí aunque tuviera que atarme al Hogwarts Express este de marras, que ya me diréis de que les sirve tanta magia y tanta tontería si aún van a la escuela en tren.

Por dentro yo me preguntaba que le había hecho preocuparse por mi educación después de 408 años en los que mis amigos me habían enseñado todos los vicios y cosas malas de este mundo, me sabía el kamasutra de memoria, me había chutado de todo, desde pegamento a cocaína, fumaba por los descosidos, sabía más de 5.679 formas de insultar a alguien, más de 3.789 formas de tortura, en resumen, era un asesino, mujeriego (mas bien ninfómano), drogadicto, ladrón, extorsionista y chantajista de primer orden, pero mi buen padre aún creía que se me podía reeducar, en fin, dicen que los designios de Dios son difíciles de entender, pues bien, con los del Demonio, te cagas.

---------------

Así pues, pasé los últimos meses de vida que me quedaban, informándome sobre la misteriosa sociedad de los brujos y, la verdad, no se porque están todos los mortales tan maravillados con las aventuras de Harry Potter y su mágico mundo, porque en lo que a mi se refiere encontré que los brujos eran muy poco prácticos. Por ejemplo, con lo práctico que es el teléfono o el móvil, el invento del siglo, ellos tienen que enviarse cartas (un medio de comunicación en desuso desde la invención del maravilloso teléfono) y se las envían mediante búhos, háyase visto un pájaro mas feo y mas antihigiénico, pero los brujos se muestran encantados si su querido pollo mutante les trae una rata muerta mientras comen, lo encuentran monísimo. Otro brillante medio de comunicación son las hogueras, hechas unos polvos mágicos (y no de los divertidos, no, de los otros) y, si tienes suerte, puedes hablar con la persona deseada, tipo teléfono pero mas incomodo, pues ya me dirás como te lo haces si vives en un piso, no creo que se pongan a hacer fuego en la alfombra como los indios y se envíen señales de humo. Otro aspecto que encontré desagradable fue su elección de mascotas, el gato, pase, pero... ¡las ratas! Bichos asquerosos donde los haya y... ¡los sapos, a ver ¿de que sirve tener un sapo? Como no sea para espantar moscas le veo yo poco futuro, con lo bonitos y cariñosos que son los perros...

Y pasé 3 meses informándome sobre sus costumbres y lamentándome el no poder ir a un instituto normal donde presumir de mi móvil nueva generación, de mi moto, ir a discotecas, bares, viajes de fin de curso, jugar a la videoconsola y vestir ropa moderna, no esas túnicas del siglo XIX. Pero lo peor fue cuando tuve que ir a comprar el material escolar porque el viejo me prohibió enviar a un sirviente. Así que tuve que ir a comprármelo yo solito y cargar con todas esas pesadas bolsas sobre mis reales hombros. Lo peor fue que no tomé muchas precauciones con mi aspecto, pues aunque aparento 17 años y tengo un cuerpo serrano de la hostia, hay ciertos aspectos que suelen llamar un poco la atención, vamos, que no es muy normal ver por la calle a un tipo de ojos rojos con pupilas rasgadas, colmillos salidos y orejas picudas. Yo inocentemente pensé que los brujos considerarían esto dentro de lo normal pues ya estaban acostumbrados a las cosas mágicas. Pues no. Desde el momento que puse el pie en el bar "The Leaking Cauldron" todas las miradas se centraron en mi. Me gustaría pensar que fue debido a mi físico de adonis, pero creo que fue más bien por los atributos anteriormente mencionados y el limpio y reluciente traje de Armani que vestía. En el mundo mágico hay serios problemas de higiene, no me miréis así, aunque no lo parezca soy un tipo muy limpio, me cambio de calzoncillos cada día, y el infierno no es un lugar tan desagradable como lo pintan, está bastante presentable. Al contrario que aquel bar, estaba lleno de telarañas por todos lados, y el mostrador aparecía cubierto por una asquerosa capa de grasa. Finalmente encontré el camino a Diagon Alley después de golpear todos los pedruscos del patio, y no preguntéis porque no pedí ayuda¡que uno tiene orgullo!(en mi caso excesivo). Una vez allí me dirigí a la tienda de varitas y después de 3h probando varitas el viejo decidió ¡hacerme una con mi propio pelo! Ni que decir que se quedó un buen mechón "para futuras varitas",por lo que se ve no es fácil encontrar pelo de demonio, le prometí que le traería la cabellera de mi padre la próxima vez que volviera, una linda forma de vengarme del tirano y conseguir la varita gratis. Durante el resto del día me compré los libros (eran enormes y viejos y sucios), y me hice la ropa a medida, ni que decir que la costurera no perdió oportunidad de tocar todo mi perfecto y sensual cuerpo, pero no la voy a criticar soy así de irresistible.

---------------

Y finalmente llegó el día, me presenté en Hogwarts (después de mucho insistir conseguí que me dejaran ahorrarme el viajecito en tren), con lentillas color marrón y pupilas redondas para ocultar mis ojos, unas incomodas fundas en mis bellas orejas élficas, que algunos estúpidos llaman picudas, y mis preciosos colmillos vampíricos, no salidos como dice Belial, limados a tamaño humano. Estaba lloviendo, como pronto descubrí era el clima común de la zona. Genial. Al menos mi padre me podría haber enviado a un lugar más cálido, como California por ejemplo, porque como enseguida observé, al llevar tantos abrigos, las chicas tenían el sex-appeal de un oso polar.

Una profesora vino finalmente a recibirme, tenía el pelo blanco atado en un moño y parecía que le hubieran puesto una mierda bajo la nariz, me miró como si fuera un gusano al que había que eliminar y se dirigió a mi como si en lugar de un príncipe fuera un mendigo.

-"Tú, te están esperando. Llegas tarde. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Sígueme."

Después de tan cálida bienvenida me condujo hasta el comedor principal, allí estaba la escuela entera y otra profesora de pelo castaño en un moño y gafas me estaba presentando a los alumnos.

-"Quiero que todos deis la bienvenida a un nuevo estudiante de esta escuela, viene de la "Vecchia Scuola di Venecia" en Italia y cursará el séptimo curso con nosotros, esperó que le deis la recibida que se merece y os mostréis amables con él" –se giró hacia mi- "Sr. Koryu Rossi Lee, puede ponerse el sombrero seleccionador"

Por si no lo habéis adivinado ni venía de Italia ni me apedillaba Rossi Lee, era todo una tapadera, porque habría sido más bien chocante si me hubiera presentado como "Su Oscura Alteza el Séptimo Príncipe Koryu, hijo de Su Oscura Majestad el Rey Lucifer". El sombrero que me había indicado la profesora, que más tarde me presentaron como McGonagall, era un sombrero muuuuuy viejo y muuuuuuy sucio, no se si esperaban que me pusiera aquello sobre la cabeza, hacia años que no lo lavaban y decidí que los problemas de higiene del mundo mágico eran muuuuuy serios. Aquel iba a ser un largo año...

---------------

(P.OV. Externo)

El comedor de Hogwarts estaba lleno de gente. Por fin se había terminado la selección de alumnos y todos estaban ansiosos por empezar el Gran Banquete (si, con mayúsculas), pero el Gran Banquete no llegaba. Y Sirius Black se frustraba. Y cuando Sirius Black se frustraba por alguna razón, Severus Snape pagaba los platos rotos, que por algo tenía que servir el pobre. Así que mientras Black miraba furioso a su plato, esperando que o le produjese la comida o le pidiera disculpas por tan ignomioso retraso, el pobre Snape rezaba a Dios y el Diablo prometiendo lavarse el pelo si servían la comida y podía llegar a la sala comuna de Slytherin sin ningún incidente. Pero Dios es famoso por no hacer ni puto caso de las plegarias de los humanos. Así que en lugar de servir la comida, se adelantó la profesora McGonagall para hablar. A su lado apreció la profesora Häßlich de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con su mítica cara de asco, acompañada de un chico de 17 o 18 años de pelo negro y largo, ojos castaños y cuerpo Danone, bastante atractivo, como certificaron la multitud de chicas que lo miraban como si fuera un pastel de chocolate recién horneado y ellas llevaran tres meses de dieta. Como se puede suponer esto no agradó a El-Chico-Más-Súper-Sexy-De-Hogwarts, Sirius Black para los amigos. No sólo no le traían la comida si no que le quitaban el monopolio del sexo femenino, aquello era imperdonable, alguien pagaría por ello...

De repente Severus Snape se encontró con que su piel había adquirido un color verde loro muy poco favorecedor. El chico suspiró mientras intentaba, infructuosamente, encontrar el contra maleficio. Odiaba a Black.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryffindor, Sirius Black aguantaba la bronca de su amigo, el licántropo prefecto amante de los libros, Remus Lupin, mientras su mejor-amigo-casi-hermano James Potter, intentaba que su interés amoroso, Lily Evans, dejara de babear por aquel italiano estupido y le prestara a él un poco de atención, que la necesitaba mucho después de 3 meses sin verla. Después de un rato de intentos en vano, James Potter decidió que Koryu Rossi Lee merecía la pena de muerte y que sería él, Prongs, quien se encargaría de ejecutar la sentencia con sumo placer. ¿El crimen? Conseguir tener la atención de Evans por más de 4 minutos (cronometrados por su fiel ayudante Peter Pettigrew). Pero de repente, un grito del sombrero seleccionador rompió la "paz" del comedor.

-"¡Que te calles te digo¡Ni me importa oler a ropa veja, ni pienso dejar que me laves con Vermel (ni se que coño es), ni te voy a poner en Gryffindor porque los colores te favorezcan!"

Todos se quedaron callados. Era la primera vez que el sombrero se enfadaba con algún alumno, pero mientras estaban recomponiéndose del shock, volvió a alzar la voz.

-"¡Y deja de pensar en cosas obscenas¡So pervertido!"

Silencio total.

El sombrero volvió a alzar la voz, pero esta vez fue para anunciar la casa de destino de tan peculiar alumno...

-"¡SLYTHERIN!"

-"¡Pero que dices! –el joven se quitó el sombrero y lo miró con rabia-"¡No solo hueles fatal, sino que además me pones en la casa cuyos colores me sientan peor¡Y odio las serpientes! Son unos animales viciosos y traicioneros sin ningún sentido de la estética ¡Si hasta se arrastran por el suelo!"

-"Lo siento Sr. Rossi" –intervino la profesora Häßlich- "pero las decisiones del sombrero son inapelables. Y ahora vaya a la mesa de Slytherin. Estoy segura que se encontrará como en casa"

Todos los alumnos contemplaron en el más absoluto silencio como Rossi se dirigía a su mesa con aire de monarca ofendido, y se sentaba al lado de Snape. De quien se separó enseguida al observar el poco higiénico tono de piel del Slytherin.

---------------

Mientras, en la mesa de Gryffindor...

-"Odio a Rossi" –murmuró James mientras liberaba tensiones atacando despiadadamente el pollo con guarnición- "Es un creído, Slytherin, asqueroso que merece que le den una buena cura de humildad"

-"Coincido contigo, mi querido señor Prongs" –le apoyó Sirius que aún se estaba recuperando de la impresión de que existiera un hombre tan guapo como él- "el italianito ese de las narices necesita probar un poco de medicina de los Merodeadores."

-"¿Por qué le odiáis tanto?" –preguntó Peter confundido- "Aún no ha hecho nada, aparte de ser Slytherin"

-"Pero, querido Wormtail¿no te das cuenta que el pobre joven ha cometido el crimen más grande jamás concebido?" –se apuntó a la conversa Moony- "Ha dañado gravemente el ego, tamaño extra-grande, de nuestro pobre y desgraciado Sr. Padfoot quien no puede soportar que alguien sea más guapo que él"

-"¡Es verdad!" –exclamó el aludido, adoptando una pose dramática, con una mano en la frente y la otra en el corazón- "!Estoy herido en lo más profundo de mi alma! Necesito el cariño y el amor del Sr. Moony para recuperarme"

Y para subrayar sus palabras, se echó encima del pobre Remus y lo ahogó con un abrazo de oso.

-"¡Yo también necesito amor Lily-poo!" –gritó James echándose encima de la pelirroja- "Tienes que curar mi orgullo herido..."

¡PLAFF! (NdA: perdón por las onomatopeyas, se que son patéticas, pero una no da pa más)

James Potter se encontró con su plato estampado en la cara, cortesía de Lily Evans.

-"Ándate y que te cure tu tía"

-"Parece que no hay suerte, Jamsie-boy" –se burló Sirius desde su cómoda posición en la falda de Remus.

-"Este año seguro que caerá rendida a mis encantos"

-"Sin ganas de ofender Prongs, pero tu no tienes encanto alguno por el que Evans pueda caer"

-"Además, parece ocupada cayendo en los encantos made in Italy de Rossi" –intervino Remus, mientras les señalaba a sus amigos como, efectivamente, Lily y sus amigas devoraban al nuevo Slytherin con los ojos- "Como sigan así van a dejar el plato lleno de babas..."

-"Ya os decía yo que era malo..."

-"Pse, no se que le encuentran" –Black lanzó una mirada de desden a la mesa de las serpientes- "No es nada fuera de lo normal, es decir, no tiene nada que yo no tenga..."

-"Esta más en forma que tú Padfoot" –le indicó Peter.

-"No, lo que pasa es que yo soy de constitución más esbelta, a parte, mirad sus ojos¡son marrones! Un color aburrido, común y sin ningún tipo de clase, nada comparado con mis bellos ajos azules..."

-"Es verdad que tus ojos molan, Padfoot, a veces también cambian de color..." –le piropeó Remus, siempre dispuesto a subir la, ya de normal alta, autoestima de su amigo.

-"¿A que si? Y también brillan..."

-"Jo, Yo también quiero que Moony me diga lo guapo que soy" –Se quejó James.

-"¡Ni hablar!" –Sirius se incorporó para encararse a su amigo- "Moony es propiedad privada, solo me dice a mi lo guapo que soy¿verdad Remy?"

-"Bueno, ahora mismo iba a decirte que eras un idiota, pero bueno..."

-"¿Un idiota? Hiere usted mis sentimientos, Señor Moony"

-"Tranquilo, señor Padfoot, esta comprobado que tiene usted un ego a prueba de bombas"

-"¿Quiere indicar con esta afirmación que soy un ególatra, Sr.Moony? Porque en este caso debo recordarle que soy un chico tímido y discreto donde los haya. Y actualmente con serios problemas de autoestima debido a la existencia de cierto sujeto venido de Italia"

-"Vamos Sirius, tú nunca has sido tímido, a menos que entiendas por timidez pedir el nombre y color de las bragas de cada chica que conoces. A parte, de que eres menos discreto que un elefante rosa bailando la samba."

-"Bueno, basta ya de tonterías, tenemos que castigar a Rossi" –declaró James mientras lanzaba miradas asesinas a el italiano.- "tiene que recuperar los 6 años que ha pasado fuera de Hogwarts"

-"Completamente de acuerdo" –le apoyó Sirius mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás con un gesto dramático y le guiñaba el ojo a una chica de Ravenclaw- "Yo voto por hacer que le crezcan hongos en la cara"

-"Nooooo... Demasiado suave, hay que caparlo, para que no pueda mancillar la inocencia de ninguna joven de Hogwarts..." –Murmuró James.

-"Entonces también deberíamos capar a Padfoot" –comentó Peter- "Se ha acostado con la mitad del alumnado femenino de la escuela..."

-"Mejor pensemos otra broma..." –contestó Sirius que ya empezaba a temer por la integridad de sus joyas imperdibles.

-"Oye Padfoot¿no es tu prima esa que esta hablando con Rossi?" –le preguntó Remus, mientras señalaba a Bellatrix Black la cual se encontraba en frente del nuevo alumno con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-"Buenos días, Koryu... ¿por qué puedo llamarte Koryu verdad? Me preguntaba si querrías que te enseñara el castillo esta noche, así podrías conocer todos sus secretos y... y..." –Bellatrix Black se quedó mirando fijamente las dos manos que en aquello momentos agarraban sus pechos.- "¿Pero que haces pervertido!"

-"Uy, tienes que trabajar más tu pecho, aun te falta desarrollarte..."–Koryu miraba descaradamente, el busto de la Slytherin con una sonrisa de pervertido total- "Por cierto ¿Decías algo de conocer los secretos...?"

Todos los alumnos se habían girado a mirar la interesante conversación entre los dos Slytherin, y en aquel momento se podía ver una oscura aura rodando a Bellatrix, que temblaba de ira contenida.

-"Ay la, madre" –Sirius miraba aterrorizado como su prima evolucionaba a modo berserker- "Este tío acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte..."

-"¿Tan terrible es Bellatrix cuando se enfada?"

-"Peor que terrible... Especialmente en lo referente a sus pechos. Aún me acuerdo de aquel verano hace 5 años..."

FLASHBACK A LA MUY SUFRIDA INFANCIA DEL GUAPISIMO SIRIUS O. BLACK.

_Era un día tranquilo en la Muy Noble y Antigua Casa Black, cuando de repente las jóvenes sobrinas del amo llegaron de sus compras._

_-"¡Tía¡Mira que sujetador más bonito me he comprado!" –exclamó Bellatrix mostrándole a su tía un lindo sujetador de color verde._

_-"Je, je ,je..."_

_-"¿Y tu de que te ríes Sirius¿Es que aún eres tan inmaduro como para reírte de la ropa interior femenina?"_

_-"Por supuesto que no, la lencería fina me encanta, solo es que no se porque te compras sujetadores si no tienes nada que sujetar JUAS JUAS JUAS"_

_-"Bueno, pues por la misma razón que tu llevas calzoncillos... JO JO JO JO JO"_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK A LA MUY SUFRIDA INFANCIA DEL GUAPISIMO SIRIUS O. BLACK

-"..."

-"Y... exactamente¿qué tiene esto de terrible?"

-"Fue horroroso, James jamás nadie había insultado a mi hombría de tal forma..."

-"...(sin comentarios)"

-"Tu..." –todos volvieron su atención hacia Bellatrix- "¡Como te atreves a decir que mis tetas son pequeñas!"

-"Bueno, entonces, sino son del tamaño de una ciruela, dime de que tamaño son"

-"Pu-pues ¡al menos son del tamaño de un melocotón!"

-"Bien, entonces, tus melocotones" –por alguna misteriosa razón Koryu consiguió que el inocente nombre de una fruta sonora como una cosa pervertida- "no son lo suficientemente maduros para mi gusto" –concluyó con una sonrisa.

-"GROOOOAAAAAR"

Sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Bellatrix se abalanzó sobre el inocente (?) demonio y descargó sobre él toda su ira de fémina ofendida en una ataque a base de arañazos de manicura. Pero de repente su ataque fue interrumpido cuando una mano encontró su delicado trasero.

-"...Y aunque las tetas estén mal, encuentro que tienes un culo digno de admiración"

Aquello fue la sentencia de muerte de Koryu Rossi Lee. Bellatrix Black solo tenía un pensamiento en mente: "¡MATAR, DESCUARTIZAR, ESTRUJAR, TORTURAR, MATAR, MATAR!" Bueno, quizá tenía más de uno, pero su finalidad conjunta era poner fin a la existencia del joven que había osado insultar y ofender su orgullo Slytherin delante de toda la escuela. Por suerte para él, los profesores decidieron que era mejor intervenir antes de que se causará un baño de sangre. En tan breve intervalo de tiempo, Koryu aprovechó para huir de las manos asesinas de la chica y de su novio, Lestrange.

---------------

Era ya tarde cuando los Merodeadores se dirigieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor, hartos de comer y festejar su reencuentro. Así que se despidieron del comedor, le lanzaron cuatro maldiciones a Snape y subieron las mágicas escaleras para ir a dormir. Cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su odiado enemigo (ergo, Rossi) delante del retrato de la señora gorda, con quien sostenía una amable charla. Rossi, por su parte maldecía a su padre por hacerle venir allí, al director Dumby-algo-más por no darle un mapa y citarle a su despacho, a la chica histérica por arañar su bello rostro y, por encima de todo, a las malditas escaleras movedizas.

-"¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, Slytherin?" –le preguntó James con una mirada cargada de odio.

-"Me he perdido"

-"..."

-"Llevadme a mis aposentos" –les ordenó acto seguido como si fueran sus criados.

-"¿Quién te crees que somos¡Tus sirvientes! –le gritó Black, nadie, repito, nadie rebajaba a un Black a la categoría de sirviente.-"Tu lugar está en las mazmorras con las serpientes"

-"¡Black¿Como puedes ser tan descortés con un pobre estudiante de intercambio?" –le chilló una enfadada Lily Evans que llegaba con sus amigas.

-"Eso, eso, eres un maleducado Sirius" –la apoyó Prongs.

-"No pienso ir a las mazmorras" –sentenció Rossi- "Son antihigiénicas"

-"Es el único sitio apto para la basura Slytherin como tu" –le contestó enfadado James.

-"'¡James!" –lo regañó Lily.

-"Perdón, _bella signorina¿_sería usted tan amable de mostrarme el camino al despacho del director Dumby-no-se-que?" –preguntó Rossi a la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia estilo s.XVIII y besándole la mano.

-"P-por supuesto, s-s-sígueme"

-_Grazie._

La prefecta de Gryffindor y el Slytherin se fueron bajo la furiosa mirada de James Potter.

-"está decidido, Koryu Rossi Lee morirá" –susurró James- "entonces yo le pediré a Lily para ir a Hogsmade para ayudarla superar la depresión..."

-"¿Y crees que solo por eso saldrá contigo?" –le preguntó el siempre lógico y racional Remus.

-"por supuesto Moony, verás, Lily-poo y yo somos seres básicamente sexuales, aunque ella aún desconozca su potencial, y cuando vayamos a Hogsmade entraré en _la zona..."_

El joven de las gafas tuvo que callarse cuando sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro. Sirius se mordió los labios para no descojonarse de risa, Remus se tapó disimuladamente la boca y Peter miraba aterrorizado a la persona que se encontraba detrás de su ídolo. Lily Evans. La prefecta sonreía dulcemente a James mientras sus ojos le taladraban el cráneo. Si las miradas matasen, James Potter habría muerto en aquel instante.

-"Vaya, Jamey-poo ¿así que quieres entrar en la zona?"

-"Esto... Lily... yo.. ¿tu no estabas acompañando a Rossi?"

-"Nos encontramos a Dumbledore por el camino. Remus" –añadió girándose hacia su amigo- "Quiere que vayas a su despacho"

-"¿Yo?"

---------------

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Dumbledore...

-"¡Pero que dices viejales¡Acaso crees que no tengo nada más interesante que hacer que hacerle de niñera a un lobo mutante!" –preguntó un enfadado Rossi al enterarse que tendría que pasar las noches de luna llena cuidado a un hombre-lobo

-"Tan solo te estoy pidiendo que lo vigiles durante la luna llena. Si tiene compañía no se lastimará tanto" –le contesto el siempre paciente y amable Dumbledore.- "es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por agradecerme que te dejará estudiar en Hogwarts"

-"¡Pero si yo no quería venir¡Fue idea del tarado de mi padre¡quien querría venir a esta esuela? Esta súper sucia, no hay cobertura de móvil y no puedo quedar con la churri, la escaleras se mueven (cosa que hace muy difícil la orientación), mi dormitorio está en las mazmorras y en estos momentos hay una loca que me está esperando en la sala común para descuartizarme. ¡Ah¡Y tampoco hay microondas!"

-"Bueno si me lo pone así..." –Dumbledore levantó la vista y lanzó una mirada aterrorizadora a Rossi, que por una vez en su vida calló, se sentó y escuchó, todo a la vez- "no me deja otra alternativa" –el director hablaba con una voz desapasionada que hacia venir escalofríos- "Tendré que llamarla a ELLA para que le convenza..."

El demonio se quedó paralizado. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

-"No se atrevería..."

-"Ya lo creo que si, estoy seguro de que estaría _encantada_ de hacerlo entrar en razón"

-"Está bien. Lo haré. ¿Quiere algo más¿Un masaje¿una cita con una jovencita¿Le traigo unos caramelos¿de fresa¿de limón¿no¿hay que ayudar a otro alumno quizá¿quiere que lave a Snape¿le haga crecer los pechos a Bellatrix? Aunque esto no creo que haga falta, tiene muy buen culo ¿o quizá...?

-"¿profesor Dumbledore?" –preguntó Remus desde la puerta- "¿me ha llamado?"

-"Oh, Remus, ya estás aquí. Siéntate por favor"- el profesor volvió a transformarse en el anciano amigable de antes- "te presentó al sr. Rossi, a partir de ahora le ayudará en sus transformaciones"

Remus giró la vista hacia el otro chico que echaba miradas de puro terror al director mientras entrelazaba los dedos en actitud preocupada, la fanfarronería de antes completamente desparecida, parecía un conejo atrapado ente la trampa y un lobo hambriento, pues no dejaba de mirar al director y a la puerta con inquietud.

-"Perdón profesor, pero ¿cómo me puede ayudar él?"

-"Eso ya lo verá el día de la luna llena y, debe prometerme que lo que vea no saldrá de allí"

-"se lo prometo, director" –contestó Remus intrigado.

-"Muy bien, ahora si es tan amable de acompañar a el señor Rossi a las mazmorras, la contraseña es Korime" –al sentir la palabra el italiano pegó un bote en su asiento y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, como si esperará que de repente salieran un monstruo determinado a comérselo- "Y no se preocupe Koryu, Bellatrix Black está en estos momentos a cargo de Madame Pomfrey"

---------------

-"¡Por fin llegas Remus!" –lo increpó S¡rius cuando llegó al dormitorio después de escoltar a un nervioso Rossi hasta las mazmorras, el pobre casi se desmayó del susto al ver un fantasma- "¿qué quería Dumbledore?"

-"Me dijo que Rossi me acompañaría por la luna llena"

-"¿Es un hombre lobo?"

-"No, según él tiene que cuidar de mi"

-"Pues vas listo" –comentó James desde su cama- "O se olvida de ti y se pone a mirarse al espejo o te viola allá mismo, con lo depravado que es..."

-"¡no seas estúpido Prongs¡Estaré en forma de lobo!"

-"A lo mejor se pone a limpiar la Casa de los Gritos, parece tener una obsesión con el tema ese de la higiene.." –comentó divertido Sirius mientras se imaginaba a Rossi vestido de ama de casa lavando alegremente la tétrica casa.

-"No digáis tonterías, no creo que lo hayan hecho venir desde Italia para lavar la casa"

-"Puede que sea un animago..." –murmuró Peter.

-"¡No seas estúpido Wormtail!" –le contestó enfadado Sirius- "Es un imbecil incapaz de aprender la transformación, a mi, El Genio, me costó 3 años. Y por cierto, estábamos discutiendo que sería mejor si teñirle el pelo de verde moco o provocarle un acné azul fosforito..."

---------------

Odiaba Hogwarts. Lo odié desde el primer momento en que puse el pie en la escuela. Y aunque no había rastro de Bellatrix, la amenaza de Dumbledore aún resonaba dentro de mi cabeza. Me estremecí e intenté prestar atención a las complicadas explicaciones de mi compañero de habitación, Lucius Malfoy, sobre las familias de sangre pura y los sangre sucia. Por el momento había conseguido entender que casarse con primos y hermanos era normal, que Malfoy era rico, Que Bellatrix también lo era, igual que toda la casa de Slytherin, y que de alguna misteriosa forma todos descendían de Salazar Slytherin o algo parecido. Digo yo que el tío este debía tener la hostia de hijos, porque había por lo menos 600 familias sangre pura. Menuda estupidez. Aquí la única sangre que valía la pena era la mía. Sangre real. No toda aquella orgía de incestos entre tíos, hermanos y primos terceros. Lo único que me llamó la atención fue la promesa de Malfoy de enseñarme a jugar a quiche, el juego mas famoso entre los magos, y yo que creía que la quiche era un plato de la cocina francesa... En fin, el chico era simpático, estaba medio loco, tenía ambición y una mente deliciosamente retorcida, decidí que seriamos buenos amigos. Snape también parecía un buen candidato a gozar del lujo de mi amistad, era muy bueno en pociones, aunque tendría que hacer algo respecto a su pelo y sus mocos, el séquito de un príncipe tenía que ser presentable. A lo mejor le pedía a Bellatrix que fuera mi concubina, tenía muy buen culo... Lo único que me dejó inquieto fue la rivalidad de mis nuevos sirvientes con los tales 'Merodeadores' (vaya nombre estúpido), pus yo acababa de prometer a Dumby que cuidaría de uno de ellos...

**FIN CAPITULO 1**

**¿K tal¿Ha gustado? Es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y no se si he caracterizado muy bien a los personajes... Os habréis fijado que muchos nombres están en ingles o están mal, lo siento, me leí la versión catalana y allí sta todo cambiado, si encontráis algún error avisadme. Lo mismo vale por los personajes de Rowling, sugerencias y criticas sobre su caracterización serán bienvenidas (las criticas no tanto, pero se tiene que aprender de los errores). También me gustaría saber k tal cae mi personaje original (Rossi), si lo encontráis muy "Mary Sue" avisadme por favor, mi intención es crear un personaje nuevo para apoyar la historia y los protagonistas no un don perfecto que convierta a los demás en comparsas sin sentido, este es un fic de Harry Potter, los protas son los merodeadores y Rossi, aunque tenga mucho monoogo solo servira para provocar diferentes acontecimientos en la historia.**

**Si alguien kiere ver dibujos de los merodeadores puede entrar en mi cuenta devianart, por el momento solo hay dos, pero pienso ampliar la galeria...**

**PD: espero k nadie se ofenda por todas las criticas de Rossi al mundo mágico y a todo en general, es solo un personaje d ficción con el cual no comparto opiniones. (me encantan las serpientes)**

**En fin, manden reviews por favor y muchas gracias por aguantar mis paranoias.**

**Dailan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Este fic no es apto para mentes débiles ni fuera de sitio, de hecho, no es apta para ninguna mente que se precie de serlo. Si lo leéis es bajo vuestra entera responsabilidad. Aparte de ser una completa diarrea mental este fic contiene slash (Sirius/Remus), es decir relación romántica entre dos hombres, homófobos y detractores del genere abstenerse por favor.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, excepto Rossi, este es miiiio y soooolo miiiiiio, mi tesoooooro...**

**CAPITULO 2: BELLATRIX STRIKES BACK! MEET THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE OF BLACK.**

Despertarse temprano par ir a clases era un coñazo. Desde el primer momento en que sonó el despertador, Sirius Black, otrora conocido como El-chico-más-sexy-en-pisar-Hogwarts, maldijo al desgraciado que inventó el instituto. Era inhumano hacer levantarse tan temprano a un adolescente, es por todo el mundo sabido que tal espécimen de la raza humana necesitaba un mínimo de 12 horas de sueño y, considerando que acostumbraba a acostarse alrededor de la 1 de la madrugada, la hora lógica de despertarlo sería a la 1 del mediodía. Pero no. Por lo visto a los profesores les importaba un pimiento el horario de descanso de sus alumnos. Y así estaban, levantándose a las 7 de la mañana para poder llegar a su fantástica primera clase del curso. O al menos Remus estaba levantado. Los demás se encontraban aún a medio camino entre el sueño y la realidad. Peter, sentado en su cama miraba fijamente la puerta de los lavabos, como si esperara que su poder mental lo transportaría allí dentro. Obviamente sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. James fue el primero, después de Lupin, en conectar de nuevo con la realidad, mientras que Sirius, ah, Sirius... Me limitare a decir que el joven Black, por las mañanas no era persona, parecía más un muerto viviente paseándose por el dormitorio sin meta alguna.

-"Padfoot, si no dejas de deambular como un zombi llegaremos tarde al desayuno" –le amonestó Remus.

-"Mhbrzeegedenngmigriana..." –fue la muy clara e inteligente respuesta de su amigo- "vgoiadmrmenadxa...".

-"De acuerdo, pero no tardes" –le contestó Remus mientras lo empujaba hacia los baños- "Que hoy vamos justitos y no hay tiempo para tus tratamientos de belleza..."

-"¿pero tu has entendido lo que ha dicho Moony?" –preguntó asombrado Peter mientras se calzaba los zapatos al revés- "Uy, me parece que me ha crecido el pie"

-"Por supuesto que lo he entendido Wormtail, ha dicho claramente 'Me parece que tengo migraña. Voy a darme una ducha' y, por cierto llevas los zapatos del revés."-Peter maldijo en voz baja y volvió a atarse los zapatos.

-"Es increíble como Moony es la única persona viviente capaz de manejar a Padfoot cuando se levanta por las mañanas" –comentó un sonriente James mientras se peinaba/despeinaba el pelo- "aún me acuerdo de el día en que me dejo un ojo morado por osar despertarle"

* * *

Odiaba despertarme por las mañanas. Y más aún si me encontraba solo en la cama, sin ningún cuerpo femenino abrazado a mi. Odiaba Hogwarts. No había ningún tipo de privacidad en el dormitorio, tuve que aguantar durante toda la noche los nobles ronquidos pura sangre de Malfoy, los gases de Lestrange, o mejor dicho armas biológicas, y la palabrería de Snape que, para ser un chico tan calladito durante el día, hablaba lo suyo en sueños. Hubiera sido más divertido si los dormitorios fueran mixtos, pero no, se tenía que preservar la inocencia de las chicas. Inocencia que la mayoría habían perdido tiempo atrás, como Bellatrix o Narcissa, una joven delicada e inocente que se colaba día si día también en la cama de Malfoy para recibir lecciones privadas de encantamientos. 

Me dirigí al lavabo para prepararme el 'maquillaje', cuando descubrí que mis adorados colmillos habían vuelto a crecer a su tamaño mortal. Y yo no tenía lima. Miré en mi neceser. Nada. En el 'kit' de belleza de Malfoy. Nada. En las pociones de Snape. Nada, por lo visto aún no se había inventado la poción reduce-colmillos-salidos. En el 'neceser' de Lestrange no me atreví a mirar. Desprendía un olor muy poco agradable. Y así estaba yo, solo en el aquel maldito lavabo de la Edad Media, sin lima y con unos colmillos 10 mm más largos de lo normal. No podía presentarme así en clase, si fuera una escuela muggle no habría problema, me tomarían por un friki o algo parecido, pero en Hogwarts... Aquí había más posibilidades de que me confundieran con un vampiro y me clavarán una estaca en el corazón. O me empotraran un crucifijo entre ceja y ceja. O lo peor de todo: que me rodearan de apestosos ristres de ajo. Solo había una solución, tendría que pedir una lima a las chicas.

Después de asearme y vestirme me dirigí al dormitorio de las chicas de 7º curso para pedirles la maldita lima.

* * *

-"¿Qué pasa?" –preguntó una voz femenina desde la puerta del dormitorio. 

-"Buenos días preciosas, soy Rossi, y me preguntaba si alguna de vosotras tiene una lima para dejarme y..."

CRASH

El demonio no pudo terminar la frase porque un machete de 50 cm atravesó la puerta, la cual se abrió lentamente para dar paso a...

-"¡¡¡Uaaaaaaaaahhh¡¡ La loca de la cena!!"

Efectivamente, Bellatrix Black se encontraba en la entrada al dormitorio femenino mirando a Rossi con ojos asesinos. Estaba cargada de armas, tanto muggles como mágicas y en aquellos momentos agarraba un hacha descomunal.

-"¡¡¡Maaataaaaarrr!!!"

Rossi logró esquivar por los pelos el golpe destinado a abrirle la cabeza y aprovechó para huir por patas, mientras Bellatrix lo perseguía berreando como una posesa por los pasillos.

* * *

-"¡Es culpa tuya Padfoot!" –le gritó James a Sirius mientras este se examinaba sus (perfectas) uñas con aire distraído- "¿¡se puede saber porque necesitas 1 hora para ducharte!?¡Ahora nos hemos quedado sin desayuno!" 

-"A diferencia de ciertas personas Prongs yo necesito mi tiempo para arreglarme. Ya sabes, peinarme y esas cosas (mirada significativa al pelo de su amigo) especialmente ahora que ha llegado competencia"

-"¡¡Pues entonces despiértate antes¡que nos hemos quedado sin desayuno!"

-"Y dale con lo del desayuno. No se porque os quejáis tanto, a lo mejor conseguís adelgazar algo y conseguir una figura tan esplendida como la mía"

-"Sin ánimo de ofender Sirius" –intervino un malhumorado Remus- "pero me parece que si adelgazo un poco más dejare de existir"

-"No lo decía por ti Remy. Tu estas perfecto"

-"Mi comidaaaaaaa..." –sollozó Peter.

-"¡¡¿¿Quieren callarse de una vez ¡!??" –gritó McGonagall.- "aquí estoy intentando hacer clase. A ver... ¿Alguien ha visto a la srta. Black?"

Sirius levantó la mano

-"¿Si, sr. Black?"

-"No he visto a ninguna señorita, profesora, pero la loca de mi prima estaba corriendo por la pista de quidditch, si le interesa"

-"¿La pista de quidditch¿se puede saber que hacia la srta. Black allí a estas horas?"

-"Me ha parecido que perseguía a alguien..."

-"Mmmh... Ahora que me fijo el sr. Rossi tampoco esta. ¿Tienen alguna idea de donde puede haber ido, Malfoy, Snape?"

-"Dijo que tenia que preguntar una cosa a las chicas" –le respondió Malfoy.

-"¿A las chicas?"

-"Algo sobre una lima de uñas o parecido..." –confirmó Snape con un gesto de desagrado ante tal idea. McGonagall estaba cada vez mas confundida.

-"¿U-una lima de uñas¿para que quiere un chico una lima de uñas?"

Sirius dejó de hacerse la manicura y escondió la lima bajo la mesa

-"En fin. Le comunicare las ausencias al profesor Slughorn, y ahora si son tan amables de abrir el libro por la página 5 empezaremos la clase..."

Desgraciadamente la clase no pudo empezar porque en aquel instante apareció por la ventana Rossi montado en una escoba que intentaba controlar (inútilmente). El italiano se estrelló contra Sirius y Remus que se sentaban juntos. Este funesto choque provocó que la hora que había empleado el joven Black para arreglarse hubiera sido en vano. Su ropa estaba desarreglada y el pelo alborotado le salía en todas direcciones. Para colmo de males el $!·$&(ª de Rossi se encontraba sobre SU Moony y le metía mano sin disimulo alguno.

-"¡¡Oye¡deja de meterle mano a Moony so degenerado!"

-"¿Quién es Moony?" –preguntó Rossi mientras su mano se posaba sobre el trasero de Remus y le daba un apretón, haciendo que la cara del licántropo adquiriera un color rojo alarmante.

-"Y-Y-yo s-s-soy M-M-mo-o-ony..." –murmuró Remus.

-"¡Ah, perdón! No sabia que tenias un apodo tan bonito" –le contestó con una sonrisa angelical.

-"¡¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de irte a la pu..." –Sirius no pudo terminar la frase, al ver que la escoba en la que se había montado Rossi y que estaba completamente destrozada era su querida Nimbus 1700- "¡¡Desagraciado¡¡Esta era MI escoba!!"

-"No te pongas así, ya te comprare una espiradora hombre..."

-"¡¡LO MATOOOOO!!" –Sirius se abalanzó sobre el demonio dispuesto a partirle la cara, pero este se escabulló y salió corriendo de la clase mientras lamentaba su mala suerte y maldecía a Bellatrix y al "moreno de los huevos" por tomarse las cosas tan a pecho. Cabe decir que Sirius, olvidándose por completo de la clase, salió corriendo detrás de él.

McGonagall no tuvo ningún reparo en descontar 25 puntos de cada casa, háyase visto mayor muestra de indisciplina.

* * *

Faltaban ya solo 10 minutos para terminar la clase, 10 eternos minutos que parecían no termina nunca. Bellatrix había acudido a clase, muy cabreada y murmurando por lo bajo tal cantidad de tacos que harían sonrojar a un marinero borracho. Así pues, mientras Peter dormía, James babeaba pensando en su querida Lily Evans y esta tomaba apuntes, se abrió la puerta de la clase para dar paso a la profesora Häßlich. Esta tenia cogidos por el cuello a Rossi y Sirius. 

-"Me parece que estos dos son suyos Minerva"

-"En efecto, se fugaron de clase..."

-"¿Se fugaron, eeeh...? Ya se sabe, los Black nunca han hecho caso de las normas, y los seres oscuros" –aquí taladró a Rossi con la mirada- "nunca son de fiar. Esto serán 25 puntos menos para cada uno"

-"¡¡Pero si McGonagall ya les a restado puntos por fugarse!!" –protestó Lily, horrorizada ante la idea de perder 50 puntos en 1 hora.

-"Y yo les quito 25 puntos por interrumpir mi clase y destrozar completamente el aula"

-"¡Pero si yo no he destrozado nada!" –comentó ofendido Rossi- "me limitaba a huir de este fanático de las escobas"

-"Aun y siendo cierta su afirmación, cosa que dudo, seguro que todo este desastre es por culpa suya y de su mente retorcida" –le contestó la Häßlich mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-"Esta visto que hoy no podré dar clase..." –comentó resignada McGonagall- "recojan sus cosas y no se olviden de hacer la redacción sobre los efectos secundarios de la transfiguración de seres vivientes. Y se me olvida, señores Rossi y Black quiero verles en mi despacho cuando terminen las clases"

-"¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!" –protestó Rossi, en sus trece.

-"Ya me perdonara, pero yo creo que acosar sexualmente dos alumnos, intentar entrar en los dormitorios femeninos, llegar tarde a la primera clase del curso, destrozar una ventana, la escoba de uno de sus compañeros y una aula en un solo día que lleva en Hogwarts es toda una hazaña sr. Rossi, ni siquiera Black y Potter causaron tantos destrozos en primer curso."

-"Eso era porque aun no nos conocíamos bien..." –le susurró James a u amigo con un brillo travieso en los ojos.- "pero ahora creo que necesitamos recuperar nuestro puesto como mayores causantes de caos de Hogwarts"

-"Rossi es hombre muerto" –le contestó Padfoot.

* * *

Estaban en medio de clase de historia de la magia, Lucius se arreglaba el pelo y se contemplaba en su maravilloso espejo-mágico-especialmente-diseñado-para-lanzar-piropos, Snape tomaba apuntes y vigilaba sus espaldas para evitar posibles ataques de Black y Potter, Rudolph Lestrange contemplaba el tanga que asomaba por sobre la cinta de las faldas de Bellatrix, la cual estaba demasiado ocupada lanzando miradas asesinas a su compañero de mesa, Rossi, como para percatarse de nada, este se tomaba un merecido descanso (tanto correr cansa) y llenaba la mesa ( y los apuntes suyos y de Bella) de babas. En la parte Gryffindor las cosas no estaban mas animadas, los prefectos perfectos Lily Evans y Remus Lupin tomaban apuntes, James miraba a Lily y se preguntaba cual seria el mejor nombre para su primer hijo con la pelirroja (dudaba entre Harry y Thomas), a su lado, Sirius Black consultaba un catalogo de escobas de competición y vigilaba que la malvada Evans no intentara meterle mano a su inocente Moony, mientras que Peter devoraba un pastel de arandanos (que solo Dios sabe de donde lo sacó). Como de costumbre, Bins no se enteraba de nada y eso que los ronquidos de Rossi y los piropos del espejo de Malfoy se oían bastante. Finalmente, para animar un poco tan aburrida clase, James y Sirius decidieron probar los nuevos fuegos artificiales de Zonko's. Objetivo: El italiano. 

KABOOOOM!!!

La explosión sacudió las paredes del aula y provocó tal onda expansiva que envió todos los apuntes volando. El pobre profesor Bins se quedó en estado de shock, mientras la prefecta Lily Evans se debatía entre si descontar más puntos de su propia casa o recuperar su perfectos y ordenados apuntes, perdidos en medio de la explosión. Lestrange dejó de mirar el tanga de Bellatrix para darse cuenta que sus apuntes eran extraordinariamente buenos, aunque la letra era un poco femenina. A su lado Malfoy contemplaba horrorizado como sus dos horas de permanente y sus sesiones veraniegas en los salones de belleza eran echadas por los aires, puesto que la explosión no solo le había dejado un pelo horrible, sino que le había churruscado las cejas y llenado la cara de hollín. Snape, gracias a los reflejos ganados después de 7 años de ser el objetivo principal de las "amigables" bromas de los merodeadores, se había escondido a tiempo bajo la mesa, evitando así la explosión. A su lado, Rossi no había tenido la misma suerte: los cohetes le habían dado de lleno. Su pelo estaba chamuscado y completamente despeinado, sus ropas tenían tantas manchas y agujeros que parecía un dálmata, y estaba completamente cubierto de hollín. Sin pensarlo dos veces se giró hacia los causantes: el fanático de las escobas y el gafotas despeinado, para lanzarles un buen maleficio. Desgraciadamente para él, lo único que salió de su boca fue una nube de humo negro, seguida de un irritante ataque de tos. Aprovechando su distracción, Sirius le lanzó un maleficio.

-"¡¡¡_Africutus pinkus!!!_"(toma patillada de nombre…)

ZAAAAAS!!!

Rossi se encontró con un muy poco favorecedor pelo al estilo 'afro' teñido de rosa pastel.

-"¡¡¡¡UAAAAAAAHHHH¡¡¡MI PELO¡Mi preciosa y sedosa cabellera negra!"

-"¡¡JA JA JA JA JA!!" –James y Sirius se desternillaban de la risa ante la pobre imagen ofrecida por las mesas de Slytherin: Rossi completamente calcinado y con su nuevo (y cutre a más no poder) peinado, Malfoy con el pelo de punta y medio chamuscado, Lestrange con la cara completamente negra y su incipiente perilla reducida a ceniza, Snape sacando la cabeza por debajo de la mesa, sólo para contemplar el triste aspecto de sus compañeros de casa, finalmente Bellatrix se encontró con sus ya mínimas prendas reducidas a harapos.

El profesor Bins seguía en estado de shock.

-"Mi clase…"

ZAAAAAAS!!!

SWISSSHH!!

Dos maleficios salieron de las mesas de Slytherin para estrellarse en la 'zona' Gryffindor. Como resultado, el pobre Sirius se encontró con su sexy melena morena reconvertida en una mata grasienta de color verde fluorescente que guardaba un sospechoso parecido con la de Snape. El segundo hechizo le dio a la pobre Lily cuya piel adquirió un horrible tono fucsia que cambiaba gradualmente a lila chillón, para volver otra vez a fucsia.

-"¡¡Desgraciados¡Se puede saber que le habéis hecho a MI pelo!"–Les gritó un enfurecido Sirius.

-"Nada peor de lo que TU le has hecho a MÍO" – le contestó Rossi, quien por fin había recuperado el habla (aunque aún le salían bolitas de humo de la boca y la nariz).

-"¡¡¡Eso fue idea de James!!!"

-"¡¡¡Sirius¡Traidor!"

-"¡Me da igual de quién fuera la idea! Además, a él no le puedo dejar el pelo peor de lo que está, cualquier otro estilo ya sería una mejora…"

-"¡No te metas con mi estilo de peinado!"

-"¿Qué estilo? Esto es una aglomeración de pelo sin sentido"

-"Es el estilo terminado-de-bajar-de-la-escoba-despues-de-un-partido-de-quidditch, listillo"

-"O sea…" –Rossi acompañó sus palabras con un movimiento de la mano al más puro estilo gay- "despeinado"

-"¡¡O sea muerto!!" –Evans les dedicó a los dos una profunda mirada de odio, mientras las llamas de la ira se alzaban a su espalda- "¿Se puede saber porque he tenido que recibir yo?"

El profesor Bins seguía en estado de shock

-"Mi clase…"

-"Yo no te hecho nada" –dijo Rossi con actitud despreocupada mientras se rizaba el pelo en lo que, con su peinado anterior, hubiera sido una actitud muy sexy, pero que, considerando las circunstancias, no hacía más que aumentar su amariconamento (recordemos que el pelo es ROSA PASTEL).

-"¡¡¡Yo nunca te haría nada Lily-poo¡¡Soy tu humilde siervo, encadenado a ti con los lazos del más puro amor!!"

-"…Además" -continuó Rossi- "si te hubiera hechizado yo, lo habría hecho con un color mucho más favorecedor, o sea, el lila y el fucsia te quedan HORRIBLES con tu pelo"

-"Entonces…" –La voz de Lily era tan amenazadora que toda la clase se quedó helada- "¿quién ha sido?"

Malfoy levantó la mano temblando.

Se desató el caos.

Lily y Malfoy se tiraban del pelo y se arañaban, al grito de "Sangre sucia" y "Asqueroso rubio de pote". Lestrange le metía un puñetazo a cualquiera que se le cruzará por delante, si era Gryffindor, mejor. Sirius y Bellatrix se aliaron (por primera y última vez en su vida) para enseñarle a Rossi las Consecuencias De Meterse Con La Muy Noble y Antigua Casa Black (así, con mayúsculas), resultando en una pelea a tres bandas en la que Bellatrix perdió la poca ropa que le quedaba (para deleite de los chicos de la clase). James le lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo al pobre Snape que se las veía y se las deseaba para evitarlos, aunque esto no le impidió quedar con el pelo amarillo canario con motas moradas, la piel rosa chillón y una apestoso hongo encima de su, ya de natural, poco favorecida nariz. James se disculpó más tarde con él por no haberle prestado la debida atención durante el día, pero es que Rossi los había entretenido un poco. Peter contemplaba el espectáculo mientras devoraba ávidamente su pastel. Remus intentó separar a Sirius y Rossi que en aquellos momentos se intentaban ahogar mutuamente, aunque sólo empeoró la situación cuándo el italiano le metió mano descaradamente, hecho que resultó en un ataque a base de mordiscos por parte de Sirius contra Rossi, que respondió con el mismo nivel de sofisticación, arañando la cara de su rival mientras le clavaba los dientes en la mano.

El profesor Bins (AÚN) seguía en estado de shock.

-"…destrozada"

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas… (una vez detenida la pelea, limpiada la clase, anulado los maleficios como mejor se pudo y 7 alumnos en la enfermería) 

El despacho del director Dumbledore nunca había estado tan lleno: Malfoy(con actitud de princesa ofendida), Lestrange (sacándose los mocos con el dedo), Bellatrix (lanzando miradas venenosas a todo el mundo y sacando misteriosos espumarajos por la boca), Snape (con la piel aún ligeramente rosa y cara de circunstancias), Rossi (con el pelo otra vez en su forma original, pero aún de color rosa), Lily (con la piel normal y una mirada de loca asesina que hubiera aterrorizado a Lord Voldemort), James (babeando por Lily y ajeno al mundo), Peter (devorando un delicioso pastel sacher), Remus (al lado del italiano, intentado que este dejara de meterle mano) y Sirius (taladrando a Rossi con los ojos y con unos espumarajos y gruñidos que nada tenían que envidiar a los de Padfoot), estaban sentados delante la mesa del simpático anciano, que se reía como si llevara una copa de más. Detrás de tan variopinto grupo se encontraban la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Slughorn y el pobre Bins (aún en cierto estado de shock)

-"Así que… exactamente… ¿Qué ha causado semejante alboroto?"

-"¡¡¡¡Rossi insultó mis pechos¡¡GROOOAAAR!!" –gruñó Bellatrix mientras intentaba abalanzarse sobre el italiano- "¡¡Nadie insulta a Bellatrix Black!!"

-"¡¡¡Y rompió mi escoba!!!" –exclamó Sirius señalando a Rossi- "¡¡Nadie se mete con Sirius Black!!"

-"¿Black¿sois hermanos?" –preguntó Rossi- "Eso explica porque estáis tan locos… Los Black son pura sangre y, ya se sabe, la endogamia nunca fue muy saludable…"

-"¡¡Somos primos!!" – gritó Sirius ofendido.

-"¡ Y harías bien en no meterte en los asuntos de la Muy Noble y Antigua Casa Black!" – contestó Bellatrix.

-"Querrás decir la Muy Vieja e Incestuosa Casa Black" –comentó Lily con ironía- "Tus padres eran primos segundos¿no?"

-"¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!" –gritó una muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyy enfadada McGonagall- "Hagan el favor de explicarnos como la clase de historia de la magia terminó convertida en una batalla campal"

-"Fue culpa de Potter y Black" –comentó Malfoy on voz afectada- "Lanzaron un cohete contra nosotros y nos dejaron perdidos, en serio, 30 galeones de peluquería a la mierda por su culpa, o sea, indignante. ¿Verdad, Roddy?"

-"¿Ein?" –preguntó Lestrange que estaba durmiendo.

-"Un ultraje profe" –comentó Rossi echándose el pelo hacia atrás con aire dramático (y muy gay)- "Debería castigarlos muy duramente"

-"¡¡Y a ti deberían ponerte un bozal!!" –le increpó Sirius, mientras mostraba su mano derecha, dónde se veían claramente las marcas de los colmillos del italiano.

-"¡¡¡A mi me volvieron de color rosa!!" –chilló una indignada Lily.

-"¡¡¡A mi me metió mano!!!" – protestó Remus.

-"¡¡Cierto!!" – lo apoyó enseguida Sirius- "¡¡Es un depravado sexual ninfómano!!"

-"Ni que tu fueras precisamente una monja de clausura…." –comentó Snape por lo bajo.

-"Lo que le pasa es que no quiere que nadie se acerque a su novio…" –intervino Rossi con aire burlón.

-"¡¡¡¡ No somos novios!!!!" –gritó Sirius a la vez que se sonrojaba como un tomate. Por su parte Remus intentaba disimular (inútilmente) el color rojo que le llegaba del cuello a la punta de las orejas.

-"¿En serio?" –preguntó Rossi extrañado. Lily y los demás Slytherins también parecían sorprendidos con la noticia.

-"Al igual no." –murmuró Snape.

-"Tu cállate Snivellus" – le amenazó Sirius, aunque no pudo evitar que surgiera un interesante debate entre los otros miembros de la habitación.

-"Así pues ¿Black es gay?" –preguntó extrañado Lestrange.

-"Ya decía yo que eran muchos arrumacos con el sr. Lupin…" –comentó McGonagall.

-"Y se acuesta con todas esas chicas, el pobre Lupin debe tener unos cuernos dignos de ver…" –apuntó Malfoy.

-"Ese desgraciado…" –Lily le lanzó a Sirius una mirada llena de veneno- "Cómo puede romperle el corazón a Remus con lo dulce que es…"

-"Sirius, soy tu mejor amigo, podrías habérmelo dicho" –comentó James ofendido- "Que tenga que enterarme por boca de Rossi de que te estás cepillando a Moony… ¡Pobre de mi¡Sin saber que todas las noches que vas a hablar con él en la cama en realidad estabais follando como conejos¡Y yo y Peter en la habitación!"

-"OOooooooohh… Tienen sexo apasionado por las noches…" –se exclamaron todos.

-"¡¡¡Que no!!!" –protestó Sirius mientras intentaba evitar la hemorragia nasal causada por las imágenes mentales de el y Remus teniendo sexo apasionado.

-"¡JUAS JUAS JUAS¡Ahora si que toda la fortuna de los Black pasará a mi!" –exclamó Bella- "Los tíos nunca dejaran que heredes si no vas a tener hijos…"

-"¡¡Pero que no somos novios!!" –Sirius estaba ya desesperando, y el pobre Remus empezaba a echar humo por las orejas de tan rojas que las tenia.

-" Está bien, basta ya" –intervino en su salvación el profesor Dumbledore- " sólo una pregunta…¿desde cuándo están juntos?"

-"¡¡¡DESDE NUNCA!!!"

-"Ya" –comentó de nuevo Snape- "Y yo soy Sta. Teresa de Calcuta"

-"En fin" –Dumbledore pareció querer dar por terminado el asunto- "serán 30 puntos menos por cada uno, ahora vayan a sus dormitorios y espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse."

-" 30 puntos…" –Lily pareció entrar en shock- "esto son 150 puntos menos… más los cincuenta que le han descontado antes a Black… ¡200 puntos!"

CLONC

Lily Evans se desmayó.

-"Sr.Potter, lleve a la srta. Evans a la enfermería, el resto pueden marchar, excepto los srs. Black y Lupin, que irán ha hablar con Madame Pomfrey sobre los riesgos en las relaciones sexuales"

* * *

Un rato después, en la enfermería… 

-"Humillante, esto es humillante…" –murmuraba Sirius mientras madame Pomfrey les enseñaba cómo se ponía correctamente el condón para evitar la transmisión de enfermedades sexuales.- "soy el Dios del sexo de Hogwarts… esto es humillante…"

-"…" –Remus optó por callar y aguantar el rollo.

-"Me vengare de Rossi… Y de Evans… Siiiii… La venganza será míiiiiiia…."

* * *

Mi primer día en Hogwarts fue un caos. Empecé a preguntarme si no sería mejor dejar que Dumbledore la llamara a ELLA antes que tener que relacionarme con estos llamados merodeadores… Lo bueno del día fue que descubrí un lugar magnífico: la torre de astronomía. La responsable de tan encantador hallazgo fue una dulce señorita no-me-acuerdo-del-nombre que me llevó hasta allí para poder disfrutar del gran placer de la vida: EL SEXO. Hay que decir a favor de la chica que fue muy amable de ignorar my pelo de color rosa y no hacer comentarios. 

Lo malo fue tener que llevar el afro de color rosa pastel, nunca en mi vida había estado tan agradecido a nadie como lo estuve entonces de la profesora McGonagall por liberarme del peinado, aunque el dichoso color se mantuvo. Después de unas horas, Snape logró encontrar una poción que me canvió el color poco a poco. Cuando me fui a dormir era de un rosa fuerte que no me sentaba mal del todo… Mi consuelo fue saber que Black también tendría que lucir su cabellera verde durante un tiempo. Ja.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

Por fin!! Después de una larga espera llega el segundo capítulo del fic!!! Ante todo dar las gracias a todos los que me han enviado un review y pedir disculpas por tan ignomioso retraso. Este capi es una auténtica locura, situaciones sin sentido, etc… La relación entre Sirius y Remus empieza a aparecer de forma más clara… Aunque no penséis que esto va a kdar asi!! La reunión en el despacho Dumbledore traerá cola!!

De nuevo, pedir reviews y sugerencias para el fic, que ayudan mucho!!

Hasta la próxima!! (que va pa' largo, yo aviso…)


End file.
